In New York
by J.Angela
Summary: And it all come down one shot sequel A man comes up and tells Brittany that he wants her to dance in his club, but when she and Santana get there he's no where to be found... Terrible summary, give it a try! Brittana smut. Brittana drama. Brittana family
1. Chapter 1

**And we're back! **

**Well, kind of. This is a series of one shots of Brittany and Santana's life in New York from the And it comes down world! But right now it's just a one shot.**

**I do plan on doing the multi-chapter sequal for the story but I'm still getting some main points together and what not. I also have other Brittana fics I'm working on : ) Just busy with work and with school starting back up…**

**Please excuse any typos; no betta : (**

Santana took her ponytail out and let her curls fall free as she sat down on her bed. It was only 2 pm on a Thursday but she was tired, and she wasn't looking forward to going into the club in a few hours. She had quit being a Social worker, as much as she loved kids and helping them, she couldn't handle having a child's death on her hands. No matter how many people told her it wasn't her fault, she still felt like it was. So she took the opportunity and she and Brittany moved to New York that summer.

It was a risk, moving to New York when neither of them had jobs there, but Santana had a savings account for things like this. They found a cute studio apartment with two bedrooms and enough space for all four of them. Once they got to New York Santana auditioned to work at a local bar. The bar was famous in New York and was in the heart of the city; tourist came just to NYC just to see the bar. It was an entertainment type of place. There were singers from all over the country who performed there nightly, while Santana was a usual. Which meant every weekend she had to perform six songs, two a night. While on the weekdays she worked the bar and the tables. She made pretty good money.

Brittany took a spot at NYC University of dance, she got a free scholarship. Santana told her not to get a job because it would only add to her stress, but Brittany turned down her offer and found a part time job working at a local grocery store so she could help Santana pay rent and train fair and all that.

Santana's day had been busy, Columbia signed her almost instantly after hearing her at Brittany's showcase, but they had yet to put her album out or even promote her. They kept saying it was because they had yet to find a style to fit her voice but she was starting to think that it was because they just didn't know what to do with a half black half Latina singer. She had been in the recording studio all day, singing covers of other songs while the producers just listened and shook their heads. She knew things like this didn't happen overnight, she knew it would take time but she felt like they weren't taking the time to really do much for her.

Santana puts her head down on her pillow and closes her eyes, thankful that her shift doesn't start till 4:00 on Tuesday's and that the kids are out of the house. But her peace is interrupted by the door slamming shut.

Brittany's home.

"Santana?!" She calls as she drops her bag on the floor. "San! Santana!" She gets louder and as much as Santana loves her fiancé she really just wants to sleep right now. So she turns over and closes her eyes before Brittany walks into the room. "San?" She looks at the Latina and smiles. "You can't be sleep, it's too early." Brittany giggles and gets into bed as well so she can shake Santana. "Santana?" Brittany places a kiss on her cheek and continues to shake her softly. Santana can't help but smile as Brittany kisses her again. "C'mon," Brittany says bubbly, "I know you're awake, wake up!" Santana just groans inwardly.

"I'm tired." Brittany kisses her again before rolling her onto her back.

"Wake up." Brittany repeats, not losing a bit of the energy Santana hears in her voice. "I have to tell you something."

"I'm listening."

"Not with your eyes shut you're not," Brittany says and Santana finally obeys and opens her eyes. She can't help but smile when she's met with Brittany's grin. "Hi,"

"How was your day?" Brittany asks quickly and Santana chuckles.

"Obviously not as good as yours."

"Maybe-"

"No. what happened?" Santana asks sitting up.

"I'm just so happy!"

"I hope not because of another woman?" Santana flirts and Brittany giggles.

"Of course not." She says kissing Santana once on the lips. "Well, you know how I dance in the city after class sometimes? Just to make some extra cash?" Santana nods her head and yawns. "Well, today I was dancing and this guy…"

"I don't like where this is going-" Brittany raises an eyebrow and smirks,

"Speaking of guys… has Michel stopped flirting with you?"

"Not even in the slightest." Brittany pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, "But you have nothing to worry about. Now if it were a Michelle-"

"Santana!"

"Kidding. Totally kidding." The Latina giggles as Brittany's expression changes drastically.

"Anyway… he was the _manager_ of New York Cities hottest, newest, and coolest dance club wants me to be one of the main dancers there!"

"Get the fuck out! Are you serious?" Brittany beams and nods her head,

"I even got his card! I just have to go and audition tonight but he said I'm a shue-in! He said he really likes me!"

"When's the audition?"

"Tonight. 9 pm."

"Tonight? At 9 pm? In NYC. No."

"Santana!" Brittany shouts "You work till 10 some nights in the city!"

"I have a car. And on nights that I do catch the train I can walk there and back with Brandy."

"B-but Santana… the audition…" Brittany starts to pout and Santana sighs.

"You've gotta stop that, Britt!"

"I wanna go!" Santana chews on her bottom lip,

"Well… I get off at 8:30 tonight… you can take the train and I'll meet you in the station. Then I'll go with you and we can drive home together. I'll call Katelyn and she can babysit Jackie and Bella until we get back." Brittany starts to pepper Santana's face with kisses as she giggles uncontrollably.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Brittany gives her one last kiss. "And I'll do ten times better with you there!"

/

"How are things at the record label?" Brittany turns back to look at Santana and the Latina shrugs,

"They've been going exactly how they've been going since we got here?" she says sadly.

"Maybe they're waiting for a really good song to come along… just for you. A kickass song that only you could pull off." Brittany leans in and gives Santana a kiss on the cheek. "You just have to wait." Santana blushes and shakes her head,

"I know it's just… I want a single now. Even if I wrote my own song I bet they'd turn it down. I think they just don't know what to do with me…."

"Baby you're not the only bi-race singer in America; that's not why." Brittany giggles. She laces her fingers through Santana's and holds on tight as they get off the train station. "Good things come to those who wait." Santana raises an eyebrow,

"People who wait get left behind." The blonde scrunches her nose and pouts.

"You made that up." She determines once she can't think of ever hearing that saying before.

"So?" Santana smiles.

"So you can't do that."

"Why not? I'm badass aren't I?"

"That you are but still… it's cheating in this game." Brittany pulls out the address and looks up. "We have to turn here." Santana looks around, thinking maybe they're on the wrong street…

"Here? I work down here, Britt…"

"It should be right down this street." Brittany pulls Santana along the sidewalk, stepping around people and trying to get to her destination and ignoring what Santana just said. They are close to the bar she works at, but she hasn't heard anything about another club moving in nearby. "22531, 22532, 22533…" Brittany reads carefully. They continue walking but they don't find a number 22539. "Maybe it's this one." Brittany points to an empty location since all the other ones are restaurants or business buildings.

"Brittany…" Santana says slowly as she looks around the city. Everything is so busy and bright, but she feels glum and sad right now because something doesn't feel right about this. They've walked so far down the street that there aren't many people out right now. The street lights on this part are blinking, some burned out and no longer working. Brittany walks up to the empty building and looks inside the window, she squints her eyes trying to see something but there are no lights on. "Britt…" Santana tried again but Brittany continues to look through the window.

"It has to be this one." The blonde says,

"But its empty, Britt."

"Yeah I know but the club is new-"

"There's not even a sign up… or an audition notice, baby..." Santana says again trying not to sound too harsh.

"No!" Brittany suddenly shouts, "T-this has to be it because he told me. Okay, Santana? He gave me his damn card and h-he said that I was really good and that he wanted me to be one of the dancers. I don't get it…" Brittany says shaking her head. "He told me…M-Maybe I got the wrong address. Maybe he was so excited he wrote down a place where they were thinking about putting it?" Brittany says and Santana gives a weak smile and nods her head.

"Maybe. Call him..." Santana suggest. She moves closer to Brittany and wraps her arms around her waist and pulls the blonde closer. Brittany pulls out her phone and dials the number on the card but she quickly hangs up and hugs Santana back. It's quiet for a while before Santana finally speaks, "No answer?" She asks hoping it's just no answer.

"It wasn't a real number. I-It didn't work." Brittany stutters and holds back her tears. Santana tightens her hold not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry Britt."

"I'm so stupid," Brittany whispers back. "I-I-"She tries to say something but she doesn't really know how to tell Santana. She doesn't want her fiancé to be mad at her.

"You what?"

"I ga-gave him $600." Santana's eyes widen and she pulls away from Brittany so she can look at her.

"You gave him 600- what?! Why?"

"H-He said that it was an a-a-ppli-cation fee."

"Brittany, that's a lot of money. No application fee is that much money!"

"I thought it was a fee like college applications or like… when you apply for apartments."

"Britt… No. Y-you don't pay that much to anyone off the street!" Brittany folds her arms and pouts.

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid." She cries and Santana instantly softens up.

"I-I didn't say that-"

"You were implying it! You were thinking it!" Brittany said she began to shake. She couldn't blame Santana for thinking she was stupid, she felt stupid. "I'm so dumb." She said as she broke out into sobs. Santana moved quickly, taking Brittany in her arms and shushing her.

"No you're not!" She repeated over and over in Brittany's ear. But the blonde just continued to cry. "Brittany, stop it!" Santana said. She pulled away to look Brittany in the eyes but her blue orbs were aimed at the ground. "Look at me." Santana said softly. She gently cupped Brittany's chin, "You're not stupid."

"Yeah I am. Who else would give a random guy on the street $600?"

"Baby…" Santana coos. She sits down on the curb and pulls a crying Brittany down with her. "Listen to me, okay? You're not stupid. You're not. You're…" Santana pauses. "You're hopeful." Brittany snorts,

"Hopeful. I'm hopeful?"

"Yeah. You're hopeful, and trusting and you give everyone the benefit of the doubt… you see the good in people." Brittany shakes her head and pulls her knees to her chest and continues to shake her head. "You take risk, Britt. I mean… seriously. No one would have taken that kind of opportunity-"

"Because no one is as stupid as me!"

"No, because no one is has dreams like you. No one has ambition like you." Brittany blinks and looks at Santana. "They promoted you your first week at the store because you had a great personality and because the customers were actually complimenting you. You're amazing. You see opportunities and you take it." Santana says softly.

"But Santana I gave him so much money-"

"Everyone has to learn lessons and everyone makes mistakes. This is your lesson to never give anyone money for an audition, not that much anyway. But this could have been like… a message from god or something."

"A message from god?"

"Mhm. Maybe that was his way of telling you that you should be a dancer at a club instead of working at a grocery store. Or dancing on the street for petty change. I just don't want you to feel bad about this."

"But I do. I feel so bad! You wouldn't have given anyone that much money! He probably wouldn't have even asked you."

"Probably not… but that's just because I'm a bitch and people can smell that a mile away. But you shouldn't feel bad… it's only money. You're not hurt so I'm fine. What he did was wrong, lying to you like that. But it's obvious that you're not the first person he's done this to and you probably won't be the last. Either way he'll get his and I want you to know that one day… a chance like this will be real for you. Don't think you're not good enough just because of this." Brittany nods her head and cuddles into Santana.

"Okay…"

"Okay." Santana moves her head and kisses Brittany's forehead.

"I'm just so mad! Why'd he have to talk to me, why couldn't he have just left me alone! That was all the money I had…" Santana wraps her arms around Brittany.

"I know sweetie. But you'll make more, and I can even-"

"No! Santana I told you, you're not going to do everything for me." Santana chuckles lightly.

"And I told you that we are equal Britt. I take care of you and you take care of me however that needs to be done."

"I-I just need like $70 for my phone bill… and my half of the rent." Santana smiles.

"Done." She gets up and helps Brittany up as well. "C'mon. I'll treat us to some Scoops."

/

Scoops is Brittany and Santana's favorite ice cream spot in NYC. It's fairly small with black and white tiled floors and pink and black painted walls. They have every kind of flavor you can imagine along with the toppings to go with it. "Hi, can I get the biggest think of Rocky Road you have? With all the works. Banana slices, chocolate sauce, strawberries, whip cream, sprinkles, M&M's, resse cups-"

"Do you want diabetes with that?" The woman jokes and Santana smiles.

"Nope. Just a price."

"$10.00"

"We can share, right, Britt?" Santana ask. Brittany smiles and nods her head. Santana is holding her hand, she hasn't let go since they left the fake location but Brittany doesn't want her to let go. She likes being close to Santana especially at times like this when she feels down.

"Of course." The woman behind the counter smiles and takes Santana's $10 bill.

"Large Rocky Road with the works!" She shouts and puts the money in the register. "Are you eating here?"

"Are the girls okay?"

"Katelyn's fine, she would have called if Isabella became too much." Santana answers and Brittan nods.

"We'll eat here then." Brittany says.

"Great." The woman says. "I'll bring it to you, just go find a seat."

"Go find a seat, I'll be right there. I wanna see if I have enough to tip." Brittany nods her head and starts to look around for a table. Santana nods towards the waitress and gestures her over.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Can you put like three extra scoops of cookies and cream?" She slides the woman behind the counter another $10 bill. "I don't care how much extra… I just want her to feel better." The woman smiles and pushes the money back.

"It's on the house." The Latina nods and puts the money back in her pockets. "Let her know I hope she feels better… but with someone like you in her life I'm sure it won't take long." Santana blushes and waves bye to the waitress as she goes to sit next to Brittany in a corner booth by the window. They're close and intimate as Santana brings Brittany's hand up to her lips and pecks it a few times.

"I love you." She says. Brittany blushes deeply and chuckles.

"I love you too. I-I was scared when we got there…"

"Why?"

"Because I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to marry me anymore… not after that."

"Of course I want to marry! Nothing with ever change that."

"Promise?"

"I'll do more than that. I swear on my heart, I swear on my soul, to god above… I won't ever leave you Brittany. You mean too much to me. I already told you… everyone makes mistakes but I won't leave you for that." Brittany nods and rest her head against Santana's forehead as she kisses her nose.

"Thank you for not being mad at me."

"Never ever."

/

"I hope they weren't any trouble." Santana says as she hands Katelyn the money she owes her.

"Oh, Jackie wasn't." Katelyn says with a smile and Santana rolls her eyes. "Bella was fine she was just… Bella." Santana nods her head.

"Understandable."

"What did Bella do?" Brittany asks hanging her coat up.

"She's just so… she's like a little grown person. She knows so much. Sometimes I have to ask her to do things more than once, like get in the bath or come out of her room for dinner. To do her homework…" Santana sighs,

"Shit," She mumbles. "I'm sorry Katelyn."

"She wasn't that much trouble or anything… I've baby sat worst." Katelyn says and starts out the door. "Call if you need me." Santana nods her head and closes the door. She knows Katelyn's just being nice. Isabella can be a handful.

"Mami! Mommy!" Isabella runs out of her room and gives both woman's legs a hug. "How was your audition, mommy? I bet you were so good because you're always so good when it comes to dancing!" Isabelle starts to jump around in her onesie, imitating some of the moves she's seen Brittany do.

"The audition was fine." Brittany says, knowing Isabella has the same temper as Santana and figuring it would be better to avoid that raft.

"Why aren't you sleep, mija?" Santana asks. She smiles because she would pick her daughter up, but she's growing so fast and getting heavy. Isabella extends her arms, asking her mami to pick her up anyway.

"I was waiting for you guys to get home. Jackie's already sleep."

"Because Jackie listens to the babysitter." Santana picks Isabella up and bops her on the nose.

"I was quiet." The young girl pouts.

"Did you listen?"

"Sometimes…"

"You need to listen all the time, Mija. You're only five."

"I'm five and a half!"

"You're five." Santana says again. Brittany walks over to the two and gives Isabella a kiss on the cheek.

"The point is… Katelyn comes over to help and take care of you and Jackie and you need to respect her… she doesn't have to. She chooses to not hang out with her friends, she chooses to be here with you so you don't hurt yourself, so you don't get into too much trouble… I know you don't really understand but you should respect her."

"I do resect her." Brittany laughs at the mispronunciation.

"You respect her by listening the next time she's over here." Isabella sighs and nods her head.

"C'mon, I'll put you to bed." Santana says to her daughter. She turns to go down the hall but gives Brittany a thankful smile before she goes into Isabella and Jackie's room.

/

"I swear I'll kill him," Santana says in-between kisses later that night.

"There's no need for that," Brittany says softly. She lets her hands glide up Santana's sides and under her sleep shirt. "I'm fine." Santana nuzzles her head into the crook of Brittany's neck and starts to kiss the skin there.

"He hurt you." She decides. The Latina moves the soft hair from Brittany's neck so she can have more room. "I'll kill him."

"Baby-"

"I'll kill him." She says again. Santana starts to place open mouth kisses along Brittany's jaw, peppering her face with kisses. "And then I'll bring you his head." The blonde giggles and pulls Santana into another kiss.

"Aren't you sweet?" She jokes. Santana nods her head with a grin and kisses the blonde some more. She parts her lips just enough for her tongue to poke out and slip into Brittany's mouth. The blonde moans and wraps her arms around Santana's neck. She smiles into the kiss pulls Santana closer. The Latina pulls away again and looks at Brittany for a moment before she says,

"I'll fucking kill him." She shakes her head. "Just give me a description." But Brittany shakes her head. "I want to make you feel better…"

"Just be with me…" Santana nods her head and sits up just enough to pull her shirt off, and then she unclips her bra. Brittany smiles and bits her bottom lip. "You're really pretty." Santana looks Brittany up and down before she leans back down, hovering over her fiancé and smiling along with her. "Like… really really pretty." Brittany loves everything about Santana's body. She loves how full and round and tan her breast are, she loves how flat her stomach is and how soft her skin is. She loves how she has that little patch of pubic hair right above her center and how her curves are so subtle.

"I'm just pretty?" Santana teases. She moves her head slightly so she can catch Brittany's ear and starts to lick at it.

"No… y-you're more than pretty." Brittany stutters. She can feel Santana's breath running down her neck, giving her goose bumps.

"What am I?" Santana's hands slip down and inside of Brittany's panties and running her fingers through Brittany's folds. The blonde whimpers in surprise and her hands shoot to her side for support. "What am I, Brittany?" She whispers,

"Sexy." Brittany says without hesitation, "You, Santana Lopez, are very very sexy."

"I'm glad you know that." The Latina pulls Brittany's panties down and over her feet, tossing them to the floor. She kisses down, getting to the hallow of Brittany's throat and licking at that spot.

"I love you," Brittany tilts her head back, letting her hair fall over the pillow before she brings it back up so she can take one of Santana's dark colored nipple in her mouth. The Latina groans, she closes her eyes before she opens them back up so that she can look at Brittany.

"I love your mouth." She says with a smile. Brittany smirks and continues to suck, Santana's nipple getting hard as she sucks harder. "Take my bra off." She begs and Santana nods. She doesn't even have to look, Santana reaches back and unclips Brittany's bra.

Santana keeps her fingers moving, rubbing at Brittany's clit. The blonde is moaning underneath her, legs spread wide and feet curling. "I love you like this, Brittany. So ready for me." Brittany nods her head.

"I-I I am."

"Mhm, I can tell. You're so wet." Santana slips her hand down, gathering Brittany's wetness around her finger before she goes back up to her clit. "You feel so good."

"You feel good…" Brittany moans, "You're teasing me…" Brittany groans,

"It's hard… I love playing with your pussy." Santana smirks when Brittany blushes deeply at her words. "I do. I love to touch it, and lick it, and kiss it…"

"Santana-"

"I love when I go deep inside of you-"Santana whispers into Brittany's ear as she slips three fingers deep inside of Brittany. The blonde cries out and shut her eyes tight and she fists the sheets. "I love when you make that sound." Santana licks the back of Brittany's ear before sucking on the shell of it. "What do you want?"

"I-I-"Brittany stutters. She can feel herself shaking, feel herself getting close-

"Do you want me to sto-"Santana teases,

"NO!" Brittany shouts. Santana smiles and starts to pump her fingers in and out of Brittany.

"Tell me then." The blonde swallows hard,

"I just…. I want you. I want you to make me cum… please?" Santana chews on her bottom lip as she looks down at Brittany and nods her head.

"I think I can do that…" The Latina twist her wrist around, she stands on her knees above Brittany to get a better angle.

"San…" Brittany begs. Her chest is raising high, stomach muscles quivering as her thighs start to shake. Santana starts to pump her fingers in and out of Brittany. The blonde wraps her arms around Santana, linking her arms under her scratching at her back. "Santana-"The Latina drives her finger in deeper, curling them up.

"I love how I can feel you, Britt. Every inch of you-"She leans down, nuzzling Brittany as her breathing gets quick and ragged. "I love when I feel you cum around my fingers." She taps on that spot within Brittany, shaking her hands as she does so to make it feel better. "Cum for me."

"I-I am. God, I am… don't stop. Please don't stop-"Brittany squeezes harder, her grip on Santana tightening as she feels herself cum. It's like an electric wave, a shock of ecstasy that makes her arch up and into the Latina, whimpering and moaning into the dark of the room. "Santana… jesus-"Her body quivers and she can't decide to keep her eyes open of shut them again. "You're so- good! Ah!" Santana smiles and pulls her fingers out slowly, licking Brittany's cum off her fingers. "So sexy." Brittany breathes with a smile.

Brittany flips them over, pushing Santana down onto the bed and pinning her there. The Latina giggles lightly, "I see you have your energy back." She grins but Brittany just nods her head and leans down to kisses her. They're tongues dance and they're lips move together, they moan into they're kiss, loving the way they taste of each other.

"It's my turn to make you cum." Santana chews on her bottom lip and spreads her legs, welcoming Brittany inside. The blonde giggles and kisses her way down, past Santana neck, past her breast and past her tummy until she's face to face with her core. "You smell really good." Santana moans and throws her head back on the pillow. Brittany kisses her thighs, licking the skin there and spreading her legs much wider. Then she bites it gently, drawing a sharp hiss out of Santana. "You're really excited baby, you're soaked…" Santana nods her head quickly, desperately. She bucks her hips up slightly, trying to get Brittany to be where she needs her.

"Fuck, Britt… eat me out!" She begs and Brittany giggles.

"I will." Brittany teases. She goes back up, licking Santana's stomach and smiling when it jumps a bit. "You like this?"

"Yes!"

"Mhm…" She kisses the skin there, licking around her belly button and holding her down by her hips. With one more kiss, Brittany goes back between her legs and takes a nice long lick from her entrance to her clit and flicks her tongue up to tease her clit.

"Jesus-" Santana hisses sharply, she throws her head back some more, but lifts it up anyway to see a head of blonde hair between her legs. "Brittany-" The blonde does it again, licking long and slow and ending with a flick. "Britt- ah-"

Lick.

"Ahh!" Santana breathes. She moves her hands to Brittany's head and gently takes a fist full of her fiancé's hair. She runs her fingers through it.

Then Brittany starts to suck on Santana's clit, she sucks on it hard and loves the way Santana's hold on her hair gets tighter. Santana jumps and moans, Brittany can feel her pussy throbbing, she can feel her convulsing. Santana's legs start to shake around Brittany, but the blonde just spreads them wider, opening her much wider. Brittany starts to develop a rhythm with her tongue, making Santana whimper. Sounds start to escape her throat that Santana didn't even know she could make. "Britt…" She cries out again, "I want to cum." Brittany can't answer her because her tongue is licking away as she sucks. Santana starts to tremble and her stomach muscles jump some more. She grips onto Brittany's hair as her body arches a bit, "God…" The blonde's tongue starts to mover furiously, making Santana cry out, make her jaw drop and her eyes to roll back. "I'm going to cum…. Brittany- I-I'm going to cum." She takes her fingers and shoves them deep into Santana, pumping them in and out quickly. She can hear the sounds of Santana's juices begging to be released; she keeps pumping as Santana starts to scream. She grabs a pillow, to muffle her voice as her body arches some more. Everything around Santana freezes, her body grows weak and stiff but she can't stop screaming as Brittany's tongue works her core. Santana's eyes flutter shut, then open again. She watches as Brittany eats her out, her whole body reacting and quivering. Brittany's fucking her hard, and she can feel her body giving in. "Pull out!" She screams and pushes Brittany and her hand away as she cums. Her juices squirting out and onto the bed. Santana closes her legs, as she shakes and breathes hard. She turns on her side and trembles. She can hear Brittany laughing softly as she slips under the covers. Then she feels cover being thrown over her and herself being pulled close and brought into warmth.

"Good night, Santana."

/

**I have one more chapter for this fanfiction that I'm going to start working on. And then who knows : ) Please review and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so all the follows I got last chapter had me dead all week! Thanks so much for the positive responses :D And if you have an idea for future one shot stories just lemme know.**

**As always, sorry for any mistakes.**

**/**

"Santana, you've been working for like 10 hours straight since 7 am. And we don't even open till 10… take a break." Chantelle, one of the bar tenders tells her as she wipes a table down. But Santana shakes her head, throwing the rag over her shoulder and hurrying past the woman with a hand full of dishes.

"Thanksgiving is coming up and I want to be able to help my parents, my brother and me and Quinn and Mercedes… and even Rachel pay for plane tickets." The other woman snorts.

"You're rolling in cash."

"But it's for bills and emergency's..."

"And Brittany does…"

"She's in school. And besides, she has a job but…I like taking care of everyone. I always have so…" Chantelle nods her head and watches Santana put the dishes in the sink for the dish washers to handle.

"You should still take a break."

"Maybe in an hour… I didn't come in yesterday because Jackie came down with a cold and she cried all day about not being school." Chantelle smiles,

"The perks of having kids, right?" She joked and Santana laughed. The Latina looked around to see that no one was in the club just yet; it was always slow between the times of 10 and 7. "Have you seen Victoria?" Santana added as she leaned over the bar and poured herself a glass of water.

"She's not coming in till later. What'd you need to talk to the boss for?" Chantelle smirks, "You gonna make a move? She's hot for a 30 year old, right?" Santana chuckles and shakes her head.

"Talk about us maybe hiring some dancers… maybe Brittany-"

"You want to get your girlfriend a job here so you can fuck in the back?" Chantelle smirks and Santana shakes her head.

"You're impossible, you know that? How does Alexis even put up with you?" The two smirk at each other for a while before Santana says, "I fuck her fine in our bed, thank you. She just wants a dancing job-"

"Hey, what are we discussing?" One of the waitresses comes around the corner with her eyebrows raised.

"San wants to get her girl a job here." Chantelle fills her in.

"We don't have dancers though… Britt's a dancer right?"

"There's always room for change."

"There's a dance club in Upper Manhattan that's looking for dancers, she could try there." Brandy suggests but Santana shakes her head.

"Too far. If she works here I can drive her home or she can catch the train with us."

"I caught the train by myself before you moved in. She'll be fine."

"No. I don't want her on the train by herself at night."

"You seem a bit overprotective."

"Or possessive." Chantelle snorts.

"I'm not over protective or possessive… I just don't want anything to happen to her." Chantelle shakes her head.

"I get wanting to protect your woman. I get like that with Alexis all the time but-"

"Brittany can protect herself, Santana." Brandy cuts in. "Give her some type of credit." Santana shakes her head and crosses her arms.

"I'll think about it." The other woman smile at her and Chantelle nudges Santana's side.

"Ask her what she thinks."

"Santana," A male voice coming from the back shouts. A tall man with dark hair appears from the kitchen, wiping his hands on his black apron. "You are looking _nice _today." The Latina rolls her eyes.

"Michel, don't you have a dish to wash or something." She says and the other women giggle. "I know for a fact that I just left a good 10 dirty dishes in there; stacked and ready just for you." Michel walks over slowly until he's leaning over Santana just enough to whisper in her ear,

"I've got something stacked and ready for you too." He husk and Santana shivers with disgust as Chantelle chokes on her water. He slides his hands down her waist and over her stomach and Santana jumps.

"That's gross." Santana stands up straight, pushing Michel away from her.

"Don't touch me." Michel smiles and gives Santana a nod before he continues on to what he was doing.

"Ohhhh girl!" Brandy smiles, "He wants your cookies." She starts to laugh at her own corny joke but Santana and Chantelle scrunch up their faces.

"I'm not giving another man my cookies ever again."

"I'm glad I never gave one any of mines." Chantelle points out.

/

"And so you carry the 1 over here…" Brittany says slowly as she helps Jackie with her math homework. "And boom! You're doing math." Jackie smiles and writes her answer down.

"I think I got it mommy." She says.

"Well I'm here on the couch if you need me." She nods her head and goes back to her homework. Santana walks through the door a while later, she puts her bags down and smiles at her family.

"How was everyone's day?"

"I learned math!" Jackie says and Santana chuckles.

"You've known math since the 1st grade. I think you mean you got better at math."

"Yeah, that."

"Where's Bella?"

"Coloring her homework in her room. I just checked, she's doing it right." Santana gives a short nod and sits next to Brittany on the couch after she gives Jackie a kiss on the forehead.

"I love coming home to you." Santana said giving Brittany a kiss on the lips, the blonde smiles and kisses her back.

"And I love you coming home to me."

"You guys are being all mushy again." Jackie says without looking away from her homework.

"Well, would you rather us fight?" Jackie taps her pencil on the table, stopping to think about her answer.

"Nah. You can kiss all you want. I prefer it that way." Santana rolls her eyes and returns her attention to Brittany.

"How was your day?"

"My day was nothing special… I worked in the morning and did inventory at the store and I went to class and then I danced in Central park. And I picked up Jackie and Bella from school."

"You had a pretty busy day… any sign of my target?" Brittany smirks,

"You always threaten people-"

"Only over you." Brittany shakes her head playfully,

"Now, how was your day?" Santana shrugged. "Michel still giving you a hard time." The Latina rolls her eyes.

"He just…nothing."

"Baby, what is it?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing. I promise." And with that she gives Brittany a slow kiss on the cheek. "What if I told you that I might be able to you a job at the bar?"

"I'd love that!" Brittany shrieks. She lunges and gives Santana a hug.

"I said might, Britt." Santana laughs nervously, "I have to talk to Victoria."

"Oh,"

"But I'll use the Lopez charm, which always works." Santana smirks,

"Maybe." Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her into the hallway. "You still haven't told me about Michel-"

"Because it's nothing-"

"Bull, Santana. I could tell by the look on your face when I asked that he tried something today, didn't he?" Santana shifts her eyes downward, crossing her arms and sighing. "I knew it." Brittany says softly, "What'd he do?"

"I made this joke about him being the dishwasher and –and he said something back. It wasn't a big deal." Brittany can tell that Santana really doesn't want to talk about this. That she just wants to forget he even said whatever he said so she nods her head.

"Okay… I love you." Santana smiles and nods her head,

"I love you too."

/

"Did you know that the sun is over 300000 times bigger than earth?" Jackie says as she eats her dinner that night.

"Jeeze, I didn't know that." Brittany says, she looks over at Santana who has a large grin on her face as she eats as well.

"And that Venus is the hottest planet in our solar system! It's like 450 degrees there!" Jackie turns to her sister, "You would die in 450 degree heat, Bella."

"I don't wanna die!" Isabella starts to sob,

"Well it's not 450 degrees on the earth, so you'd have to go to Venus to die. But even in space you wouldn't have any oxygen unless you were wearing a space suite and I don't think they make those in your size… so you'd die before you even go to Venus."

"Mommy!" Isabella wines and Brittany rubs circles around her back,

"You can totally share my space suite." Santana giggles,

"When did you get into Science, Jackie?"

"My teacher, Ms. Hall. She said I'm smart!"

"That you are,"

"And that I should enter the science fair is in a few months. I think I wanna do it."

"That sounds like fun, we could help you."

"Yeah, I wanna do something with the Solar System."

"We can brain storm ideas tomorrow, how's that sound?" Brittany asked. Jackie nodded her head and continued to eat before Isabella said.

"Well… I'm never going back to school again." She determines. Santana raises an eyebrow and looks at her other daughter.

"Not that it's your choice, but why is that?" Isabella sighs, as if she's explained this a thousand times.

"The boy behind my table always pulls my hair, and some of the kids laugh when I get a math problem wrong, or when I get hexagons and octagon mixed up. And my teacher yells at me sometimes because I tell them to shut up laughing at me and then she sends me to the corner." Isabella folds her arms. "And the music teacher pinches my cheeks and my gym teachers says I'm too tiny and that I need to grow some more and my art teacher never likes my drawings and the lunch is disgusting there and the kids at school smell." She sighs again, "School isn't fair and I'm not going."

"I could pack you a lunch?" Santana suggest,

"And I can help you with math and shapes!" Jackie adds,

"And I can put your hair in an awesome bun so it won't be pull-able."

"That doesn't solve the _entire_ problem!" Santana sighs softly,

"You are going and we'll talk later tonight before you go to bed, okay?"

"I'm not going back."

"Isabella."

"Maybe," She pouts and stabs her food. "School is stupid."

"You just have to get the hang of it." Jackie encourages, "Kindergarten is the most fun grade! It's all shapes and numbers and spelling your name. And you already know how to-"

"Why'd you-"Isabella points to Santana, "make my name so long! It's so many letters! It barely fits on the line!"

"Isabella," Santana shushes her daughter, "Calm down, we'll talk later."

"Okay."

/

Isabella sighs as Santana combs her hair after dinner. "I'm not going back," She says again. Santana chuckles,

"I heard you at dinner."

"Just making sure."

"It's illegal for you not to go to school, Bella."

"I hate school."

"Since when? When we lived in Ohio you loved school, you got to see Kyla-"

"That was until I got to kindergarten and Bobby Lumus started to pull my hair _every day_! Everyday mami, he pulls my hair and he teases me sometimes too. He says I'm ugly and dumb. "Santana chuckles, "This isn't funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Yes you are!"

"No, no, I just… I don't think that Bobby thinks your ugly. In fact, that's probably the opposite of what he thinks. Maybe Bobby has a crush on you." Isabella looks up at her mother through the mirror and scrunches her face up shaking her head.

"Ew! Boys are gross they pick their noses and they make fart noises and they find dumb stuff funny. No!"

"Oh c'mon," Santana teases, "I'm sure Bobby's cute-"

"Mami no!" Santana laughs and continues to tease her daughter,

"He probably loves your hair. But if him pulling it bothers you that much I guess we could…" She looks Isabella dead in the eyes, "Chop it all off!" Isabella shakes her head and starts to play with her dark curly locks.

"No."

"I'm just kidding, Bella."

"I'm not going."

"Look at me," Santana says getting to her daughter's level, "School's hard now. But it will get better. The only thing I can say is that I'll give you a mental health day tomorrow. That's when you get to stay home and you can hang out with me but after tomorrow you're back in your uniform and in that class. Understand?"

"Yes mami."

"Good. Kiss?" Isabella gets into her bed and nods her head,

"Kiss." That's when Jackie walks in, fresh out of the tub and in her pajamas.

"I want a kiss." She gets into her bed on the other side of the room. Santana tucks Isabella in and goes over to Jackie.

"Of course." She gives Jackie a kiss as she tucks her in. "Where's Brittany?" She asks Jackie.

"Shower." Santana nods and blows kisses to the two girls before she shuts off the lights and leaves the door open just a crack.

/

"You're wearing pants to work today?" Santana wiggles her pants up and buttons them.

"It's November… the snows coming."

"That didn't stop you from wearing a skirt last week… you always wear skirts."

"Well today I'm wearing pants." Santana shrugs, "I didn't shave."

"Oh please, your legs don't even get hairy."

"They do too." Santana argues and Brittany sighs.

"You not wanting to wear a skirt wouldn't have anything to do with him, does it?"

"Britt-"

"Do you want me to call Victoria and talk to her? Maybe I could come up there and talk to him-"

"Brittany, no! I don't need you to do any of that."

"But Santana-"

"They're just dumb comments from a ignorant man. Okay? I've gotten comments before about my body and me liking girls… he's not the first and he won't be the last. I'm fine."

"But it's different because he works with you. His comments are sexual harassment, he's making you feel uncomfortable." Santana zips up her boots and gives Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm okay, baby. I'll see for dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Brittany says defeated.

"Have fun with Bella, I'll take Jackie to school. You can pick her up?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I love you, bye."

"Love you too…"

/

"Victoria!" Santana shouts when she sees her boss entering her office a few days later. Victoria turns her head slightly and smiles,

"Hey Santana, how's my best new worker?"

"I'm good, how are you?" Santana asks. She enters the office, she watches as Victoria turns on her computer and pulls out a few files. She sits on her desk and pulls her phone from her pocket. Santana stands there, her arms behind her back. Victoria looks up from her phone with a curious look on her face,

"What's on your mind, Santana?" She knows Victoria is a fair woman. Much more fair than most bosses.

"Have you ever thought about dancers? Like at the club?" Victoria smirks and shakes her head,

"Not really," Victoria stops to think for a minute, "Your fiancé is a dancer, right?" Santana perks up,

"She is! A really good one to, she's in school for dance-"

"Where's this going Santana?"

"I just, I think we should have dancers to back up the singers. This is an entertainment club after all and what's more entertaining than-"

"First Santana, that's a great idea. But this is more of a restaurant than a club, I mean yes we have the bar but we're famous in NYC. Famous for the atmosphere that the live singing creates. Couples come here for dates and friends for intimate gatherings… dancers could be distracting." Santana nods her head in understandment. "Not to mention I've seen Brittany, and I think some girlfriends, including you, would get very jelous if they caught their boyfriend staring at her while she danced." Victoria joked, "Why doesn't Brittany try some other dance clubs? All the ones in this area aren't hiring but there are some out in Long beach and Brooklyn, you could try-"

"Those are all way too far." Santana interrupts and Victoria grins,

"You don't want her out too late."

"I don't want her out too late and too far away from me. Something could happen to her." Santana feel like she's been repeating herself about this…

"Mhm… how old is she?"

"20."

"I think she's old enough to catch a train-"

"You don't know Brittany… the letters on the train confuse her sometimes and the street signs-"

"It sounds like you're underestimating her."

"I-I'm not-"

"I get that you want to keep her safe but she's a grown woman, just like you. And you need to let her make her own decisions, let her decide that it's too far. You need to trust her, let her go. It's not fair to her. If it makes you feel better make her map, give her instructions, but you can't keep her by your side all the time."

"If something happened to her-"

"Do you believe in Brittany?"

"Of course,"

"Prove it."

She has to get back to work. There's not a lot of people in the building today but the people who are there are waiting. So Santana goes and takes orders, she picks up their plates and takes them to the kitchen. "No skirt today?" Michel asks over a pile of dishes. "I like when you wear skirts, babe, they show off those sexy legs of yours." Santana rolls her eyes and puts the dishes down. She turns to go back to her customers but stops when she hears, "But those pants show off that pretty little ass of yours."

/

Brittany struts across the room in just her underwear that night, her bare back on display as her hair sits in a high ponytail that night. She stretches her arms out wide when she gets the dresser, her muscles flexing as she does so. Santana licks her lips from her position on the bed and smirks, "Damn. Look at that ass." She jokes. Brittany blushes and finds a bra, snapping it on.

"Santana," She says in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Santana asks innocently. "Can't I admire my girls' body?"

"Yes you can," Brittany drops her arms, exposing her perky chest to Santana and starts to walk over to the bed. "But you don't have to be so perverted about it." Santana sits up and reaches out. She takes Brittany by the hand and brings her close to her.

"You're right… I should be more respectful." Brittany chuckles.

"You don't have to respect me _all_ the time." Brittany flirts, she opens her legs to sit on Santana bare lap. "I like to admire your body too." Brittany slowly undoes the buttons of her shirt until she can see a trail of caramel colored skin. She smirks and Santana reaches her head up as Brittany leans her head down and their lips meet. The kiss is slow and delicate as the Latina's arms wrap around Brittany's slim waist and Brittany's hands slip the shirt down and off of Santana's shoulders. Her lips slide down Santana's cheek and to the side of her neck. The Latina gasp and smiles,

"Hey Britt?" She ask through breaths,

"Hmmm?" The blonde hums into her neck.

"Um… I talked to Victoria today-"

"What'd she say?"

"In a nutshell she said that we don't need dancers."

"Oh… okay."

"But how would you feel if…" Santana chews on her bottom lip. "If you like… got a dance job out somewhere else."

"Somewhere else like where?"

"Like Long beach or something…"

"I guess that'd be nice." Santana holds Brittany close and she shakes her head.

"I'm going to be worried about you-"

"I think I can handle it, San…"

"I know, I know… but a dancing job at a club would pay way more than my store job."

"Maybe," Brittany can tell that Santana doesn't like this. She can tell that she's trying to be okay with this. But she knows that the thought of Brittany going out alone so late and walking back so late makes her skin crawl.

"You could come with me the first week? Make sure I know my way there and everything…" Santana smiles.

"I'd like that… but you can take the car some nights. It would make me feel better." Brittany nods and Santana nods too.

/

"_It's late, when are you coming home Santana?"_

"_Sorry, I'm closing tonight. But I'll be there in an hour-"_

"_It's almost 4am-"_

"_I know, Britt… but she wanted me to close. Everyone's sick."_

"_Okay… is anyone else there with you."_

"_Michel." _

"_What? Why!"_

"_I'm fine, he's doing inventory in the back, and I'm straightening out the bar. Then we just have to turn out the lights and I'll be on my way. I'll call you as soon as I'm on the train."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Okay. I love you." _Santana hung up her phone and stuck it in her back pocket as she started to rinse off the liquor bottles. Then she locked the cash register and sighed. She didn't like being alone with Michel, even if he wasn't in the same room with her. He'd been giving her looks all night, smiling at her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"_Santana_!" She heard her name being called and she jumped. "_Come here_."

"Uh… I'm busy." She called back.

"_C'mon, you've worked here longer and I can't find those cups Victoria likes so much. She'll freak if I lost them or miscounted. I just need some help so we can get out of here._" Santana rolls her eyes and puts the keys down. She pushes the swinging door open and makes her way to the back. When she gets there she finds Michel counting plates and writing something down. He looks up at her and smiles. "Hey." Santana crosses her arms, looking around the storage room as Michel walks closer to her.

"The fucking cups are right here." Santana says pointing to the top shelf. "I'm going to leave you the keys, you can lock up." She turns on her heels to leave the back when Michel reaches out and grabs her by her upper arm.

"You've got quite a mouth on you." Santana pulls, she pulls as hard as she can and starts to scream.

"Michel, let me go." She hisses but Michel just smiles.

"I just want to talk-"

"No! Let me go!" His grip tightens on her arm and she sobs, "Please!"

"Shut up." He pulls her closer and then slams her into a nearby wall. "Shut the fuck up."

"Michel… I just want to-"

"I said shut up." Santana shakes her head and continues to try and get away, struggling in his grasp.

"Michel… please let go of me. You're hurting my arm." Michel grabs her other hand and puts it behind her back, then the other and he grips her wrist. "Michel stop!" But his hands are already under Santana's shirt, making their way down to her work pants. "God- no! Stop it!" He chuckles and pushes her harder into the wall, trapping her between that and his body. He lets her hands go, allowing her to try and push him away. He keeps on laughing as he teasingly unbuttons her pants. Santana can't help but start to cry, she doesn't want to because she knows he'll just get off on that. She knows that's why he let her go, so he could see her struggle, see her in a weak state. He pushes harder against her, making Santana sob loudly when she feels his boner pressing against her. He palms her ass, squeezing it and pulls her closer,

"You want this, don't you?" Santana shakes her head furiously; she has to get out of here. She has to get him off of her. "You want my dick, just say it-"

"I don't! Fuck, Michel get the hell off me!" She sobs. Santana gasp in shock when she feels his fingers actually touching her between her legs, "NO!"

"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight-"His sentence is cut short by the sound of police sirens. "What the fuck." He whispers. He removes his hands from Santana's pants and lets her go. She's happy to be free, she's happy she can't feel him on her anymore, but none of that happiness stops the tears from falling as she sinks to the ground. She doesn't want to talk to the cops; she doesn't want to tell them what happened. She just wants to go home. The sirens get louder and she can see Michel panicking, picking up his items and leaning down close to her, grabbing her shoulders so Santana looks at him.

"Don't tell anyone a damn thing." He pushes her back to the wall and runs out of the back door.

Santana sobs. She sobs and she cries and she's wondering when the hell the cops are going to come in here and get her. But when she hears a voice her ears perk up, "Santana?"

"Brittany!" The blonde gives a sweet smile and Santana gets up slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"You were taking too long… I called Katelyn and she came down to watch them but they were sleep anyway… I heard you screaming."

"Where are the police?" Santana asked hugging herself and unable to look directly at Brittany. Brittany walks closer to her fiancé until their only inches apart.

"You know… there's an app for everything." She takes Santana's hand gently, stroking the back of it with her thumb. "We should probably go before he realizes that there aren't any cops outside and that it's just the portable speakers we had in the car." Santana nods and allows Brittany to lead her out of the building. The blonde locks the doors and goes to get in the car with Santana.

/

Brittany doesn't like that Santana hasn't talked since she picked her up. She doesn't like that won't look her in the eyes. She doesn't like how Santana hasn't even made one facial expression. She watches as the Latina pins her hair up into a bun and strips herself of her clothing, she grabs her burgundy towel and heads to the hallway bathroom and turns the shower on.

Santana likes how the water hit her, but she can't get clean enough. She can still feel his hands on her. She can still hear him in her ear. Her tears start to fall again and she wraps her arms around herself, holding her waist and sobbing. Santana leans back, letting her back hit the shower wall and she closes her eyes. She shouldn't have closed with him; she shouldn't have went into the back with him. She should have done something different.

"Baby," Brittany knocks on the door. "Baby, you've been in here for 30 minutes. It's late…" she helps Santana out of the shower and leads her down the hallway. Once they're in the room Santana drops the towel and throws on an oversized shirt she got from Dominic. "Santana, talk to me-"

"I-I'm fine, Brittany."

"You were on the floor when I found you. You were crying in the shower. You are not fine!"

"Yes I am-"

"I don't get it, Santana."

"Get what?"

"Why the hell you won't let me protect you like you protect me."

"I'm not-"

"Really? Because you never want to tell me anything and you never want me to do anything for you." Santana's quiet as Brittany shakes her head, "You're not the only strong one in this relationship. Just like you don't want to see me get hurt I don't want to see you get hurt… and you keep brushing past me like every things okay but it's not okay. Because I can see it in your eyes." A tear drops from Santana's eyes. "Let me help, Santana."

"He wouldn't stop, Brittany. I thought… I thought he was going to- to rape me. And I was so scared." Brittany nods her head and walks closer to Santana. "Thank you… for coming," She cracks a small smile. "Only my girlfriend is smart enough to download a police app… if it were reversed I would have-"

"Busted in with a knife…like you did my dad." The two smile at each other for a moment. "I want you to know that I'm here for you, just like you're here for me."

"I do."

"And that I think you should tell Victoria-"

"Brittany-"

"You need to tell Victoria. He could have really hurt you Santana."

"I know."

"So you'll tell?"

"I'll tell."


	3. Domination

**A/N: The name of this chapter is your warning. : )**

**This may be the last chapter for this fanfic, maybe one more. But anyway, thanks for all the follows and reviews and I hope you all like this chapter of in New York.**

Brittany found a job at Ivy's. It was a new dance club in the Bronx, and though Santana worried about every night- and by every night, she means every night. The Latina was getting better at not calling her every 10 minutes. It was late Monday night when Brittany came home at 1 pm. She was tired, between school and working at the club she barely got a chance to rest, but luckily she got Saturdays off. She had to quit her managing job at the local grocery store because she had become too busy, and since she didn't have her car in New York; if Santana couldn't drive her there she had to catch the subway. And the Bronx was a 30 minute drive, not including the train wait. So when she walked into the house, she smiled when she saw Santana curled up in a ball on the couch, straining to stay awake. The Latina was slowly dozing off and popping her head up every time if fell down. She closed the door softly and made her way over to her fiancé. "I thought I told you not to wait up for me?" Brittany says as she shrugs her coat off and gives Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"I had to make sure you were home before I went to sleep." She yawns.

"Well now I'm here… you have a meeting with those producers tomorrow, right?" Santana just nods her head. She stands up and pulls Brittany into a hug.

"I missed you… I don't like you being out so late." She pouts. "If you'd just let me drive you-"

"No! I have to learn my way around! You won't always be able to drive me." Brittany pouts back.

"At least let me come get you on nights where you work this late! I thought you'd be home by 11…" Brittany presses her lips together.

"Okay," She mumbles. "You can pick me up; but not drop me off." The Latina smiles and leans over just enough to kiss Brittany on the lips, then she leads them back down to the couch so that Brittany is facing her on her lap.

"I missed my lady kisses tonight too." She says in a low voice. Brittany chuckles and allows herself to get comfortable on Santana's lap; though she is tired she can't really resist the brunettes lips.

"So I owe you then, right?" She mumbles against Santana's lips. The Latina nods her head, putting her hands on Brittany's hip and gripping them tightly. Santana smiles as she spreads Brittany's legs wider and starts to run her fingers up the blonde's thighs and towards her center; happy that Brittany chose to wear a fairly short dress tonight. Santana pulls away from the kiss, her fingers now going behind Brittany and cupping her ass.

"You owe me more than a few kisses, Brittany." Her tone is dark and seductive. Brittany places her hands on Santana shoulders, steadying herself.

"San… I'm tired…" Brittany tired.

"Yeah but," Santana pushes the blondes dress up, bunching it around her waist and getting a light gasp from the blonde. "I'm horney." And with that Santana pulls Brittany back to her, placing her mouth upon Brittany's neck and kissing the sweet spot there.

"Ah- Santana-" Brittany starts. Her fiancé can be so demanding sometimes, so possessive and dominating. Which reminds her of the question she's been wanting to ask Santana for almost two weeks now… "San, we need to talk."

"Okay." But she makes no effort to remove her lips, instead she trails further down until she's at the base of Brittany's neck, moving over towards the blondes shoulders.

"I was-was thinking that we could-mayb-be try something new." She gets out,

"Something new like…?" Santana's voice is muffled, her lips still pressing eager kisses to Brittany's collarbone.

"Like domination." That get's Santana's attention. She pulls away to look Brittany in the eyes.

"Domination… like in the porns?" Santana says, trying to get a better understanding.

"Well... yeah," Brittany starts to fidget with her fingers, afraid Santana won't like the idea. "I guess… it is porns but-"

"Whose dominating who?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. Brittany blushes then,

"I-I wanted to dominate you." Santana nods slowly, still processing it all in her head. Brittany knows Santana hates to lose control, she knows that she hates to not be able to fight back or talk back or handle herself. "If you don't want to… I get it I just thought it would be hot." She blurts out. Santana's never really thought of Brittany in a dominating way- not even in the slightest. Sure, they've tried handcuffs but Brittany was always still adorable then. But Santana likes to see her woman happy, so she'll agree to play Brittany's game; just to keep her happy. "It's a silly idea-"

"No it's not… it sounds interesting." Brittany's eyes light up,

"So you'll do it?" She asks carefully and Santana nods.

"When?"

"It'll be surprise." Santana nods her head as Brittany gets up and fixes herself.

"Britt!" She whines, but the blond just giggles.

"We need to get to bed. C'mon." Santana rolls her eyes but she knows her fiancé is right, she's barely staying awake right now.

"Alright."

/

The week goes by like normal, and the two women don't whisper a word about their conversation. They go to work, take the kids to work and come home and cook and then go to sleep, so when Santana gets into the apartment around 9 pm on Saturday night she is a bit surprised to see Brittany sitting on their bed in black lacey lingerie.

"Hey Britt," She gives a sly smirk, starting to walk towards the blonde. Brittany slowly cocks her head to the side, standing to her feet with black stilettos on.

"Take your clothes off." She says to the Latina who stops dead in her tracks.

"Um. Okay…" She drops her bag to the floor. She looks down at her work shirt and starts to unbutton it.

"Look at me while you undress. _Slowly_." Santana looks up at Brittany, and for the first time in their relationship she feels small under the blondes glare; almost afraid. Brittany's eyes are dark compared to their usual brightness and her lips are twisted into a scowl, her arms folded at her chest as she watches Santana undo the first button. Once her shirt is off she drops it to the floor and goes to unbutton her jeans, still looking at Brittany. "Leave your heels on."

"Ok-"

"Did I tell you to speak?" Brittany growls and Santana gulps,

"N-"she closes her mouth quickly and decided to just shake her head.

"You only speak when I ask you a question, do you understand?" Santana nods once more, and then realizes- _this_ is the domination Brittany was talking about_._

_Tonight is the night. _

And now that it's here Santana's not so sure she wants to do it anymore- this isn't the Brittany that she knows.

"Yes." She says quickly, kicking her jeans off and leaving them on the floor with her shirt. Next is her panties and bra,

"Slowly," Brittany says again. Santana reaches behind her back and unsnaps her bra, letting the straps fall off her shoulder slowly before she easily takes it off, next are her panties. She hooks her thumbs through them and rolls them down her legs. Once she's completely naked, Brittany walks closer to her and grabs both of Santana's breasts, massaging them roughly. The Latina lets out a pained gasp and shuts her eyes for a moment before she remembers that Brittany told her not to look away. So opens them back up to find that Brittany's eyes are trained on the motions of her hands, almost entranced by the red imprints that her fingers are leaving.

"You have very nice tits." Brittany says in a thick voice, her eyes snapping to Santana's. The blond smirks and removes her hands. "Face the wall, bend over and stick your ass out, I want your hands on the wall as well." Brittany says simply. It takes a second for the command to register in Santana's mind before she's moving to a nearby wall and going into position.

Santana hears rustling behind her; things being moved around and taken out.

Then she hears Brittany walking towards her.

Santana can feel her heart is beating fast, it's beating so loud that it's almost like it's beating inside of her ear drums. She's nervous and she doesn't know why. It's only Brittany, but this Brittany is obviously different. "I'm going to say these rules once and only once so listen up." Santana tries to listen over her heart but it's kind of hard… "The safe word is Pizza," Brittany starts. "The safe word is used when you've reached your limit or you want me to stop. I won't stop unless you say that word, Santana. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Santana's answers in a small voice, feeling vulnerable and exposed in this position. It's then that Santana hears a loud snap, and then pain over takes her body. She lets out a ear piercing scream, not sure what the hell just happened. She turns her head to see that Brittany is holding a small whip in her hand.

"You are to address me as Mistress, referring to me as anything else will get you punished."

Punished?

Brittany says, she cracks the whip once more, slapping Santana's ass with is and earning a whimper from the brunette. "I already told you this; don't speak unless you're spoken to. Just as well, if I give you a command you are to do it without question."

"Yes mistress." Santana answers her. Brittany gives a satisfied nob before she remembers one last rule,

"Oh, and Santana," She says slyly, "The safe word will not stop you're punishment if you break my rules." Santana swallows hard and nods her head.

"Yes mistress." She starts to lightly grip the wall, unsure of what to expect.

"Count to 10 for me." Is all Brittany says before Santana feels the blondes palm slap her ass. Santana flinches and let's out a loud scream as she shuts her eyes once more.

"One." She whispers.

"Louder." Brittany slaps her bare, left ass cheek again. The Latina pulls her ass back, bucking up to the wall, wiggling around a bit to stop the stinging pain. To avoid any further pain.

"One!" Santana screams and Brittany smiles to herself. She smacks the other cheek, loving the way it jiggles for a while longer after she removes her hand.

"Two!" Santana screams again, her voice cracking from the pleasant pain. With both hands with time, Brittany comes down hard on both cheeks. She hisses at that and starts to move around some more,

"Ah-"Santana groans, "Three."

"Stop moving!" Brittany shouts. She then slaps Santana's ass four more times, each hit right after the other. Santana closes her eyes and opens her mouth to control her breathing.

Only three more hits to go.

"You made me lose count," Brittany smirks and Santana snaps her head up, eyes staying on the wall.

"W-we were on seven." Santana stutters,

"Are you questioning me, Santana?" The Latina shakes her head.

"No." She cries, "But-" In an instant Brittany picks the whip off the floor and brings it down hard on Santana's back. The cracking sound is like fireworks in Santana's ear and cries out, "Jesus!" she balls her hands into fist and shuts her eyes once more as her body trembles.

"Are you speaking?"

"N-" She stops herself and just shakes her head. She doesn't want to be punished.

"Apologize for being disobedient."

"I'm sorry." Santana says her voice soft voice.

"Start counting over." The Latina tenses, preparing herself for 10 more hits and hopes that Brittany does them slow. "Stay still and we won't have to start over." Brittany's hand comes down fast and hard on Santana's backside and the Latina whimpers as she breathes heavily. All she can do is ball her hands into fist as she shouts,

"One!" By the time Brittany gets to five Santana has tears streaming down her face, her knees are buckling and she feels hot all over. Her hair falls further into her face, her curls dripping off her shoulders.

"Six!" She sobs, her toes curl and she's so tense. The next two are harder than the others, faster and have more force behind them. "Fucking shit-9!" And finally the last hit, this one strikes Santana so hard that she cries out, dropping her head down and sucking in multiple breathes. "Ah-" She sobs a few times, "1-10." Apart of Santana wanted to know if Brittany really liked _seeing_ her like this, really liked _hurting_ her like this. But then the other part of her couldn't deny how incredibly turned on she was.

But then Brittany drops to her knees, kissing each cheek with care. The Latina lets out a moan, a barely audible sound and she relaxes a bit. She can feel Brittany's soft lips on her burning skin and it feels nice. It's like she's kissing the pain away. But Santana is ashamed. Ashamed that she is so wet right now it's starting to drip down her upper thigh, she shouldn't be so wet after being spanked…

Right?

And as Brittany kisses her bottom, the blonde's hands stay at work massaging and groping Santana's perfect ass. "You have the perfect little ass, Santana." She says between kisses, "And the perfect little pussy." The Latina shutters at Brittany's dirty talk, she shivers at the feeling of Brittany's lips on her skin. The blonde pulls away after a while, standing to her knees and slapping Santana's ass again before she says,

"Spread your legs." Santana does as she's told and spreads her legs wider, feeling a bit degraded but liking it. She likes Brittany's eyes on her, and the buzzing on her skin is starting to feel really good too. When she feels Brittany's fingers on the curve of her waist and gasp, wanting more. Brittany loves dip of Santana's back that leads to the curve of her ass, "You look so sexy naked." Brittany says and when Santana doesn't answer back she says, "What do you say when someone compliments you?"

"Thank you." Santana answers quickly.

"Thank you what?"

"Thank you mistress." Brittany's fingers continue their journey until there at Santana's dripping core. The Latina lets out a breath and smiles; she wants the blonde's fingers there. Brittany starts to play with Santana's pussy lips before opening them to rub her clit. The Brunette gives a sigh of contentment at the feeling,

"Do you like being fucked?" Brittany asks. The question makes Santana blush, but it also makes her wetter. So much wetter. Brittany frowns, "I said-"

"Yes!" Santana answers quickly, she doesn't want to know what Brittany has in mind for punishments. So she doesn't want her to repeat herself. "Yes mistress I liked to be fucked."

"Mhm, and how bad do you want me to fuck you?" Brittany could feel how wet Santana was, she could feel the slippery, moist heat between her legs, but she wanted Santana to beg like she had never begged before. "Beg."

"I-I uh-"Santana honestly couldn't think with Brittany's fingers on her clit, not with the way they were rubbing it every which direction, gathering a steady slow beat and then picking up her speed every few seconds. She was teasing Santana and it was getting to her. "I want you to fuck me." Santana said simply. But when she heard Brittany chuckle she tried again. "Please. I-I want you to fuck me mistress." Brittany grabs a chunk of Santana's hair and yanks, causing Santana's head to snap up and her back to arch down. The Latina lets out a squeak and shuts her eyes tight as she starts to breather through her nose. "Stick that pretty little ass of your all the way out." Brittany smacks Santana's bottom and she shivers and obeys, "Now, I said to beg." Brittany says hotly in Santana's ear, "And that kind of begging isn't going to get you anywhere." She lets Santana's hair go and the Latina lets out a few breaths of air. She didn't know Brittany had this kind of woman in her, but god was it hot. Brittany pulls her fingers back and licks them clean, then she returns them to Santana's core and the other woman gasp.

"O-Oh- Oh _god,"_ Brittany's fingers move fast around her clit, giving her no room to think or build up to anything. The feeling is there. When Brittany dips her fingers into Santana's core, pumping in and out of her entrance Santana screams, "Please… f-fuck my pussy, mistress." She decides to give in. "I want you to fuck my pussy so hard with your fingers, please, make me cum so hard," She mumbles and Brittany snickers. But Santana doesn't care about Brittany possibly teasing her because she's so turned on. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Santana whispers as she arches her back. Her clit is throbbing and she can literally feel the heat radiating from her core and onto her upper thighs. "I want to feel you so bad, mistress, fuck me. Make me yours-" And when Santana feels a large object being pushed inside of her, she loses all air from her lungs. The object is a dildo, she can tell that. It has a smooth tip, but the shaft has a bumpy kind of wavy texture. She gasps, Brittany's only pushing it in further and it seems to never end. It's so long. It's so big. Santana's trying to think of which toy this could be, but it feels so different.

"You got what you wanted," Brittany says placing her hands on Santana's back, then moving it up and around her waist so that she holds her hips. "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Yes," Santana hiccups. The dildo is so thick; Santana feels like it's ripping her apart, she feels so full and so weak now as her knees buckle; and her heels don't make it any easier to stand like this. She reaches behind herself, trying to rub her clip but Brittany smacks her hands away.

"Did I tell you to touch yourself?"

"No." Santana mumbles.

"Keep your hands in the correct position." Brittany demands and Santana once again, obeys. She returns her hands to the wall and tries to stay quiet as Brittany moves the dildo faster. She can feel the object curving, hitting her g-spot.

"Oh- _oh_-"

"Shut up!" Brittany growls. Santana cries out silently, "And don't even think about cumming without asking me, first." Santana squeezes her eyes shut, her body is shaking, her thighs cramping and she can feel her pussy clenching the dildo, gripping onto it. But none of the pain registers because she's only getting wetter, making it easier for the dildo to slide in and out of her. She pants as Brittany pushes the dildo in deeper now with each thrust, "Do you want to cum?" Brittany asks and Santana begins to nod franticly.

"Yes mistress. Can I please cum, please?" Santana doesn't want to have to beg again but she can feel everything slowing down, feel her body ready to give in and release. "Please?" She says in a smaller tone, her voice cracking when Brittany pushes yet another inch inside of her. Brittany grabs a handful of Santana's hair and pulls, making Santana stand up straight.

"Go lay down." The blonde whispers and pushes Santana towards the bed. It hurts to walk, especially with this god-knows how long- dildo pushed between her legs, but Santana makes it over and lies on her back.

Brittany joins her almost instantly, smirking down at her. "Look at how much you've taken," Santana glances down, watching with wide eyes as Brittany pulls the dildo out inch by inch, she lets out a shaky breath when the blonde stops at the head of the 11 in dildo and pushes it right back in. Santana lets her head drop to the pillow, thankful for the softness she's now laying on. Brittany's spreading her legs wide again, pumping the toy in and out of her with such force that it's getting hard to breathe.

"Mistress-" She groans, but when she feels Brittany's other hand start to rub her clit she freezes and cries out. Brittany's licking her lips, looking down at Santana's trash and arch as a reaction to her touch,

"You little slut, you like being fucked liked this, don't you?" Santana's eyes roll into the back of her head and she reaches down to push Brittany away; she can't take anymore.

"Ple-se-" She breathes but Brittany just grins.

"You're leaking all over the bed," Brittany states. "Tell me you like it!" Santana's back tries to arch up again, but Brittany's holding her hips down with her arms. "Tell me!"

"I like it-" Santana pants, "God, Jesus fuck, I like… can I-Can I cum now, please mistress? Please, please." The smile on Brittany's face is actually starting to piss Santana off; how can she just sit there and watch her like this: watch her suffer like this and not let her cum. "Mistress…" Santana tries again. "-I-I need to cum… I-" The dildo hits her g-spot once more, and again, and again, "damn it- _ahhhhh_!" Once again, Santana reaches down to push Brittany away but the blonde is too strong and she's much too weak right now. Everything's growing dizzy and Santana can feel her walls seriously clenching, she can feel the dildo rubbing against and hitting everything inside of her. She curls her toes as she an intense pulsing inside of her, a strong urge that her body is trying to let go She starts to breath in deeply,

"Are you going to cum without permission?" Brittany asks, her fingers working harder on Santana's clit by rubbing it quickly to match her thrust of the dildo.

"N-No…" Santana cries. "No." She says again.

"Good." But her body is flailing, her pussy is pounding and she just wants to cum. She doesn't want to be punished but _god_, it's already hard enough not to scream. "You may cum." Brittany says it so softly that Santana didn't hear.

But once she does she lets out an ear piercing moan, as her body is pulled into pure pleasure; she's out of control. Santana actually thinks she's stopped breathing for a moment, like her heart has stopped and she's being taken away. Brittany pulls the dildo out slowly as she continues to rub Santana's clit. The Latina can't even talk, all she can do is let her body tremble and arch up as she grips onto the covers. It's overwhelming, the orgasmic wave stringing through her body and causing each of her limbs to tense and calm all at the same time. It's electric, the way her body jumps and how her liquid is soon squirting out and onto the bed, leaving a large wet spot. Her mind shuts off as she rambles incoherent words and she can't think. She feels embarrassed that she just came so hard, she feels ashamed for some reason and small and weak, but god does she feel so good. She gasps for air, choking out a whimpers, Brittany soon moves her hand from Santana's clit and licks her fingers. Santana's body twists away from Brittany and she closes her eyes. She feels warm and tired, but still content and happy.

When she feels Brittany lay down beside her and wrap her arms around her, she knows that _her_ Brittany is back. And when she feels light kisses being peppered on her shoulder and up her neck, to her cheek and to her temples she blushes. Brittany pulls the covers up and places them on top of Santana, making sure she is comfortable and warm before she whispers into her ear. "You were a very good girl."


End file.
